Mega Danganronpa: Chaos City
by VixoSword
Summary: Después del apagado de emergencia del Neo World Program, Hinata Hajime y compañía deberán enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo para ellos, pero un viejo enemigo para Future Foundation. Esta batalla decidirá el futuro de todos. ¿Quien sera el enemigo hablado? Sigan este fanfic para poder entenderlo. Hay un spoiler en esta parte. Si la encuentran, se ganaran un Komaeda (Mentira).
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: Este es mi primer fanfic y solo quería avisarles que soy novato en esto. Puede que me equivoque pero eso es parte de aprender ;). Esta será una historia que contendrá desde el final de Super Danganronpa 2, con los sucesos de Ultra Girls Despair y una imaginación como la mía. Esta historia traerá comedia, suspenso (MUCHO SUSPENSOOO) y un poco de romance (o eso creo). Voy a escribir primero el apellido y después el nombre, para darle una ambientación japonesa.**

 **Prologo: El despertar**

En el lugar donde el Neo World Program (abreviado NWP) había comenzado y terminado, un joven con traje, de estatura media-baja, con el pelo que tenía un mechón de una forma rara, como si estuviera apuntando hacia algo, iba hacia una de las capsulas que contenía a uno de los estudiantes. En la capsula, solo se veía una figura de un adolescente de estatura alta, con el pelo hasta más abajo de las caderas. Estaba desnudo e inconsciente flotando adentro de la capsula.

El joven de traje era Naegi Makoto, miembro de Fundación Futuro, conocido como Ultimate Hope. Y el joven dentro era Kamukura Izuru, el genio entre genios, también conocido como Ultimate Hope, pero cambiando a ser Ultimate Despair. Él también era Hinata Hajime, estudiante del curso de reserva, quien también era la personalidad original.

De pronto, la capsula se abre, dando a entender que ya había salido de la simulación del NWP. Tanto pronto como la capsula se abre por completo, el joven se levanta con los ojos cerrados. Entonces Naegi dice, con una sonrisa:

\- Vaya, por fin has despertado. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

El joven, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sonríe a Naegi. Naegi cambia su tono alegre por uno más preocupado:

\- Entonces ya que has despertado, ¿cual es tu verdadero nombre?

El joven entonces abre sus ojos. Los muestra de color rojo, pero después pasan a ser de color verde oliva con un signo de prohibido en el iris de los ojos.

\- Esa una pregunta tonta, Naegi-san. Yo soy Hinata Hajime, estudiante del curso de reserva.

Hinata decía esto mientras sonreía y lloraba de alegría. Solo pudo sentir una alegría indescriptible al solo hecho de pensar que estaba en el mundo real. Naegi sorprendido, solo dice:

\- Este es el futuro que te dio Nanami Chiaki, ¿o no?

\- Mejor dicho, el que nos dio a todos- dice Hinata

\- Mejor vístete, estas atrasado y desnudo para reunion.

Mientras decía eso Naegi, Hinata observo a su cuerpo desnudo en medio de la capsula. El solo hecho de pensarlo le daba una vergüenza increíble, dejándolo totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

\- Ehhhh, ¿por qué rayos estoy desnudo?

\- Es para poder conectar todos los cables

Al escuchar eso, se da cuenta que tiene todo el cuerpo conectado mediante los dichosos cables.

\- Ten- dice Naegi- esta es la ropa con la que llegaste. Pronto te encontraremos ropa más a tu estilo.

Mientras decía esto, le pasaba un traje normal, bastante normal para ser verdad.

\- Vaya, Izuru tiene malos gustos.- dice Hinata con un tono poco triste- No sé cómo le pudo gustar esto.

\- Jajajaja tienes razón- dice Naegi con entusiasmo

Antes de que se pudiera completar unos 10 minutos, Hinata ya se habría vestido sin ponerse la chaqueta del traje y sacando el pelo que le cubría la vista.

\- Listo.- dice Hinata, pero de pronto pone tono de pregunta- Espera Naegi-san, dijo que habría una reunión, ¿con quién vamos a reunirnos?

\- Con quien más, con tus amigos, los supervivientes del último juicio- dice Naegi con un tono bastante seguro.

\- Espera, ¿ellos están bien?

\- Descúbrelo por ti mismo- dice Naegi

Dicho y hecho, los 2 empezaron a caminar por un corredor con piso de madera y paredes amarillas. Caminaban a paso constante, sin preocuparse de nada más. Pero Hinata pensaba:

- _Me pregunto si se acordaran de mí. Bueno, con esta forma y cómo voy vestido, ni siquiera podrían reconocerme. Jajaja solo espero que estén bien._

Llegaron a una puerta que estaba al final del corredor. Era una puerta de madera, estilo rustico, con picaporte dorado. Naegi tomo el picaporte y dijo:

\- ¿Listo?

\- Si. Nunca me sentí mejor preparado.- dice Hinata.

\- Entonces vamos.- dice Naegi antes de girar el picaporte.

Solo se pudo ver algo al abrir la puerta. Era luz, luz natural, luz del Sol. Tan pronto como sus ojos se acostumbraron vio algunas personas sentadas en unas sillas, junto una mesa de centro.

\- Naegi-san y... ¿Hinata-kun?- dice una voz femenina. Era una voz delicada pero que tenía confianza en sus palabras.

\- No me lo puedo creer, en serio, ¿el es Hinata?- dice una voz masculina. Era una voz que parecía que siempre estaba alegre y alarmante a cada rato.

\- Pues claro que es el, idiota. Acaso no es el ultimo en venir. Vaya soquete.- dice otra voz masculina. Esta vez, esta voz era seria y agresiva. Típica de un matón. Pero no era tan fuerte para parecerlo.

\- Huele igual a él, por lo que debe serlo. Oye Hinata, ven a pelear conmigo. Si tú ganas, voy dejarte hacerme lo que quieras. - dice una voz femenina. Era una salvaje, casi indomable. Era fuerte y confiada.

Ante sus ojos, Hinata vio a sus amigos con sus actuales apariencias. Vio a Sonia, que tenía el mismo peinado pero con las puntas de color plateado. Sus ropas eran una vestido largo negro con algunos símbolos de Monokuma, unos guantes largos de color blanco y unos zapatos taco bajo. Después vio a Souda, que habría cambiado su peinado y su gorro. Ahora lo que sustituía al gorro era una banda de color negro con una placa de Monokuma, su peinado era un estilo emo pero usando su banda se lo tiraba a un lado donde no estorbara su vista. El color de su cabello era negro pero con las puntas del flequillo del color natural de su pelo. Lleva un overol de color gris con líneas blancas. Solo usaba la parte inferior del overol mientras la parte superior la tenia amarrada a su cintura. Lleva una musculosa negra como pollera con algunos símbolos de algunas de autos. Después vio a Kuzuryuu, quien creció hasta al ser más alto que Naegi, además cambio la forma de su pelo y agrego algunos símbolos de Ultimate Despair a su ropa. Su pelo era un poco más prominente en la parte delantera. Su cara llevaba una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Llevaba unos aretes en las orejas. Después vio a Akane, quien llevaba una ropa tipo luchadora. Su pelo creció y ahora usa una coleta, claro sin perder su forma salvaje. Su ropas eran una camisa parecida a la que llevaba en la simulación pero ahora de color negro. Llevaba unos guantes de peleas blancos con símbolos de Monokuma en ellos. Llevaba unos jeans azul, además de usar zapatillas de deporte. En verdad, eso sorprendió a Hinata.

\- Amigos... menos mal que están bien- dice Hinata mientras soltaba unas lágrimas

\- Hinata... -dicen todos.

...

...

\- Oigan, mejor empiecen a abrazarse o hablar porque esto se está poniendo incomodo.- decía Naegi

Solo se escucho una risa nerviosa en toda la sala. Eran risas que demostraban que ya podían estar tranquilos.

\- Jajajaja... Oye Hinata, dime porque tienes ese peinado tan extraño- dice Souda para poder calmar sus ansias.

\- Si queremos saber, cuéntanos- dice Sonia

\- Este peinado no es mío, es de Izuru. Al final de cuentas, el es mi otra personalidad. Por si acaso, no pregunte sobre la ropa, a mí tampoco me agrada.

\- Bueno te ves un poco depresivo con ese peinado- dice Souda

-Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que cambio su estilo de cabello por el de un emo.- dice Kuzuryuu con burla.

Solo se escucharon risas y algunas protestas de Souda. Después de esas risas, 2 personas entran. Uno era un joven de pelo rubio pálido, era tan alto como Hinata, tiene unos lentes elegantes, además de traer un aire de superioridad. El era Togami Byakuya, el Ultimate Affluent Progeny, la única persona viva del clan Togami. La otra persona era Kirigiri Kyouko, la Ultimate Detective, hija del difunto director de la Academia Kibougamine. Era una joven de pelo rosado pálido, con ojos rosados, y era un poco más alta que Naegi (Hay varias formas de burlarse de la altura de Naegi y Kuzuryuu).

\- Así que todos despertaron.- dice Togami con confianza- Bueno empecemos.

\- ¿Empezar con qué?- dice Sonia con extrañeza

\- Con la inspección de memoria, claro- dice Togami

\- ¡¿Inspección de memoria?!- dice Souda con asombro

\- Pero, ¿que van inspeccionarnos?- dice Kuzuryuu

\- Nuestras memorias de Ultimate Despair y las del NWP- dice Hinata

\- Así es, Hinata-kun- afirma Kyouku

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunta Akane

\- Porque no sabemos si ustedes todavian tienen sus recuerdos del NWP, pero si las de Ultimate Despair- dice Naegi.

\- Entiendo- dice Hinata con determinación-, pero no quiero que me borren mis memorias de Ultimate Despair.

\- ¡¿QUEEEÉ?!- dice Souda

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Hinata-kun?- dice Naegi

\- Es que quiero reponer todo lo que destruyo Izuru, a fin de cuentas, el soy yo.-dice Hinata

\- Entiendo lo que dices, Hinata.-dice Kuzuryuu- Pero Izuru era otra persona, tú eres diferente a él.

\- Kuzuryuu…

\- ¿Cuándo Kuzuryuu se volvió tan comprensivo?- dice Souda con cara de asombro. Sin saber que en menos de 3 segundos, estaría estampado contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Vete al carajo, Souda!-dice Kuzuryuu con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente y su puño humeante levantado.

\- Mejor no lo hacemos enojar….-murmullan todos al mismo tiempo

20 minutos después…. (JAJJAJAJAJ… MIREN LA CARA DE SOUDA... JAJAJAJJA)

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Akane mientras comía una chuleta de cerdo que no entiendo cómo pudo haber llegado ahí.

\- Ahhhhhhhh….- dice Souda todavía adolorido con un ojo morado y una mejilla toda roja con el puño de Kuzuryuu marcado en el.

-… Bueno, acompáñenme- dice Naegi con una gota en su nuca.

El viaje habría tardado menos de 5 minutos, donde Souda se recupero de la conmoción, Kuzuryuu se disculpaba, Akane comía unos waffles (Dame uno), Sonia veía su pelo maravillada y Hinata se tomaba el pelo para que pudiera ver. Llegaron una puerta estúpidamente grande, que parecía la mismo tipo de puerta a la que tenía la Academia Kibougamine.

\- Llegamos…-dice secamente Togami.

\- No perdamos tiempo.-dice Kirigiri

\- Entren todos.-dice Naegi

Naegi apretaba unos botones en el panel junto a la puerta para poder abrirla. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando a entre ver unas sillas con unos visores junto a ellos (Como los de SAO). Al frente de las sillas había una Super computadora que tenía una figura femenina en la pantalla. Entonces se escucho una voz.

\- Bienvenidos, espero que estén muy bien.-dice una voz femenina bastante familiar para Hinata.

\- ¡¿A-A-A-A-Alter Ego!?- dice Hinata con asombro

-¿La conoces, Hinata?- dice Souda

\- SI, ella me ayudo en el último juicio.

\- Tuviste que presentármela, es muy bonita.-dice Souda mientras cometía el error más grande de su vida.

\- Sabes que es hombre, ¿verdad?- dice Kirigiri con la voz de siempre.

JODER QUE RISA JAJAJAJA... MALDITA SEA SOUDA TIENES MUY MALA SUERTE JAJAJAJJA… mierda tengo que seguir con el guion. Ehem. Todo el grupo quedo en blanco y Souda fue el más afectado. Además de decirle que es bonita siendo que es hombre, también se acordó que era una IA. No pudo quedar peor.

\- Dejemos a solas a Souda por un momento.- dice Naegi que no podía aguantar la risa, mientras Souda estaba en posición fetal en una esquina.

\- Si… necesita un poco de tiempo.- dice Sonia mientras reía nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado las risas, empecemos con el Programa Resurrect.- dice Kirigiri mientras señalaba los asientos con los visores.- Con esto, podremos revisar si tienen todas sus memorias normales. Tomen asiento y prepárense.

Todos asistieron, excepto Souda quien todavía estaba traumado. Akane tomo a Souda y lo dejo en un asiento. Los demás también se sentaron. Todos tomaron el visor y se lo pusieron. Cuando todos estaban listos, Togami activo el programa.

Las memorias empezaron a fluir por el visor mientras en la pantalla mostraba el porcentaje del proceso. Ahí vieron todas sus memorias. La de su niñez, juventud, cuando estaban en Ultimate Despair, cuando estaban en NWP, absolutamente todo. Cuando termino el programa, los jóvenes tenían una mirada media sombría pero sin sacar la determinación que tenían.

\- Proceso completado.-dice AE (Alter Ego)

\- Gracias. ¿Cómo se sienten?- pregunta Naegi.

\- Ya entiendo lo que dijiste, Hinata-kun.- dice Sonia

\- ¿Pero como remediamos esto?- pregunta Souda.- Esto es mucho para mi cabeza.

\- Si, es cierto.- dice Akane

\- No sean idiotas, si pudimos hacer eso, también podremos remediarlo.-dice Kuzuryuu.

\- Eso es cierto. No podemos darnos por vencido tan fácilmente.- dice Hinata con una determinación insuperable.

\- Que bien que lo dijiste.-dice Naegi

Todos se quedaron mirando a Naegi con un signo de pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- dice Hinata.

\- Porque ustedes son bienvenidos a Future Foundation.-dice Kirigiri

Todos quedaron callados. Aunque sea idiota decirlo, ninguno de ellos pensaron en unirse a FF (ya no voy a aclarar a que me estoy refiriendo).

\- Si, todos ustedes son bienvenidos a FF.-dice Togami con aire de grandeza

Todos se emocionaron. Pero Hinata, recordó algo. No era la gran cosa, pero…

\- Acaso ustedes no estaban en problemas por desobedecer las órdenes de FF.-dice Hinata con una cara muy seria.

\- Mierda, se me habría olvidado ese pequeño detalle.-dice Naegi mientras su ahoge (su mechón de pelo) superaba la altura de Kirigiri.

(Muchos puntos suspensivos en el aire)

\- ¿¡COMO RAYOS SE LES PUEDE OLVIDAR ALGO ASI DE IMPORTANTE?!- dice Souda con una cara de enojo.

\- Perdón, perdón…- dice Naegi

\- ¡NADA DE PERDÓN, ARRODILLATE EN FRENTE DE MI AHORA Y SUPLICAME POR MI MISERICORDIA!-dice Souda con una voz muy autoritaria, que dejaría a Togami como un pequeño cachorro.

Todos quedaron en blanco viendo la escena de Naegi arrodillándose y pidiendo misericordia a un Souda que tenia los brazos cruzados. Cuando terminó, Naegi se contacto con FF, mejor dicho, con el jefe… o jefa.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo están todos?-dice una joven de 13 años muy energética que aparecía en la pantalla, sentada detrás de un escritorio. Era pálida, de pelo castaño largo, con ojos celestes y tenía su pelo amarrado con dos coletas. Ella era jefa. Estaba hablando por una transmisión.

\- ¡Sophia! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- dice Sonia con cara de asombro

\- ¿La conoces, Sonia?- pregunta Akane

\- Claro, es mi hermana menor.- dice Sonia

…. Malditos puntos suspensivos…..

\- Espera, ¿tienes una hermana?- dice Kuzuryuu

\- La pregunta más importante es: ¿ella es la jefa?- dice Souda

\- Si, así es.- dice Togami

\- Pero yo pensaba que el jefe era alguien de gran poder.- dice Akane

\- Pues así es, ella como parte de la familia real Nevermind, tiene grandes recursos económicos, más grandes que la ya casi desaparecida familia Togami.- dice Kirigiri.

\- Así es.- dice Sophia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero cambia una cara más seria.- Soy la jefa, pero también tienen un consejo, y no tengo el poder absoluto, solo puedo administrarlos económicamente.

\- Ahhhhh.- dice Hinata haciendo el típico gesto con la mano golpeando a la otra mano, diciendo que ya entendió todo.

\- ¿Por qué eres la jefa, Sophia?- pregunta Sonia con cara de preocupación.

\- … Fue por ti, hermana…- dice Sophia con un suspiro.

\- ¿Eh?- dice Sonia

\- Como tú estabas en UD, yo tenía que ser algo para parar con toda esta masacre.-dice Sophia.- Porque tú estabas financiando el armamento de UD.

\- Si me acuerdo perfectamente de eso.- dice con la cabeza baja Sonia, pero después recobra la compostura y dice.- Pero ahora yo ayudare a FF, para remendar mis errores.

Sophia con una pequeña sonrisa, asiente. Después Souda se va junto a Sonia.

\- Pero no vas estar sola, todos queremos remendar nuestros errores.- dice Souda

\- Vaya, me quitaste las palabras de la boca.- dice Kuzuryuu

\- ¡Bien dicho, Souda!- dice una alegre Akane

\- Así que todos estamos de acuerdo con esto.- dice Hinata.- Sophia-san (acuérdense que el san es para alguien de mayor rango o edad), permítanos unirnos a FF.

\- Entiendo, Kamukura-san.-dice Sophia

\- No soy Kamukura, soy Hinata Hajime.- dice Hinata aclarando su identidad.

\- Oh perdóname, no sabía acerca de eso.- dice Sophia sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo.

Para todos, ese fue el movimiento más lindo que habían visto (o sea, muy KAWAII). No solo porque lo hizo una niña, si no, lo hizo una super linda princesa jefa del grupo humanitario más grande del mundo.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- pregunta una extrañada Sophia

\- No, nada…- dijeron todos riendo nerviosamente.

\- Ah que bueno, entonces empecemos con la introducción de los nuevos miembros.- dice Sophia.- Kuzuryuu Fuyihiko, Owari Akane, Souda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind y Hinata Hajime. Todos ustedes son los nuevos reclutas de FF. Bienvenidos.

Solo hubo festejos y alegrías de parte del grupo. Todos estaban felices de que podrían reparar lo ocurrido. Entonces Sophia hablo.

\- Antes que puedan entrar formalmente, estilistas y modeladores les ayudara con su nueva ropa y su pelo.- dice Sophia.

\- ¿Ropa y pelo?- preguntan todos

\- Si, especialmente el de Hinata y de Souda.- dice Sophia señalando a dichas personas.

\- Jajajaja, es cierto que mi pelo es demasiado largo y oscuro.

\- Y el mío es de un emo con problemas de personalidad.

Después de unas buenas risas, entro un grupo de 10 personas con herramientas para cortar el pelo y ropa nueva. Después de una hora, el grupo veía sus nuevas apariencias. Hinata tenía el pelo castaño y corto de nuevo, con su típico ahoge. Llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta que dejaba abierta para dejar ver una polera negra debajo, con unos jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas. Souda tenía el mismo pelo emo pero con el pelo natural de su pelo. Mantenía su banda en el lugar pero sacando la placa de Monokuma, y en su lugar estaba el signo de FF. Mantenía todo igual, claro sin nada de UD. Sonia mantenía su nuevo estilo de cabello. Ahora llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta, unos pantaloncillos azules y unos zapatos taco bajo blancos. Kuzuryuu y Akane estaban igual excepto sin los signos de UD y Monokuma.

\- Bien, ya que todos están listos, empecemos con su primera misión que será en 2 meses más.- dice Sophia levantando un puño.

\- ¿Nuestra primera misión?- preguntan todos.

\- Si, deberán ir a Towa City.- dice Sophia

 **AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAP.**

 **Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les guste la nueva historia y argumentación. Esto lo hice basándome en el final de SDR2 y el de DR: UDG. Espero que les haya gustado todo el humor y suspenso que puse. Bueno, veré si ustedes quieren unos omakes para terminar el capitulo con risas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Autor: He vuelto, con más historia, estupideces y más. Aquí empezara la historia, donde veremos de todo un poco (YEAHH!). Los personajes voy hacerlo como yo quiera. Aunque no sé si tengo alguien que lea esto, pero continuare con la historia de todas formas.**

 **Capitulo 1: Nuevo día, nuevos desafíos.**

-¿¡Towa City?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, una feliz Sonia y un poco menos feliz Naegi (En otras palabras, estaba preocupado).

\- La misma Towa City donde se construyen las mejores maquinas del mundo, ¿cierto?- dice Souda, con un tono alegre y maravillado (Por no decir, excitado).

\- La misma Towa City con las mejores entrenamientos y comidas… uhauhuahuha, ya estoy babeando.-dice Akane quien dejaba ver un rio de baba, mientras comía un costillar.

\- Vaya, eso es genial. Yo nunca… ¿estuve ahí?- dice un confundido Hinata mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- pregunta Kuzuryuu.

\- Siento que ya estuve ahí pero, ¿por qué ahí?- dice Hinata.

-¿Puedes acordarte de algo?- pregunta Kirigiri.

\- Voy intentarlo.- dice Hinata mientras cierra los ojos.

En su mente pasaban imágenes de destrucción, caos y desesperación. Pero él ya sabía todo eso, lo que necesitaba era el recuerdo exacto. Pero por más que intentaba, era difícil buscarlo. Entonces alguien hablo.

\- Que aburrido. Aun teniendo mis talentos, no los usas, ¿Por qué?- pregunta una figura de ojos rojos.

\- Porque no necesito talentos para poder seguir adelante, solamente con esfuerzo lograre encontrarlo, Kamukura.- dice Hinata.

\- Todavía me sorprende el hecho de que tú tengas el control.- dice un calmado Kamukura.

\- Y a mí me sorprende de que no quieras el control.- dice Hinata.

\- A mi ya no me interesa, por eso te lo dejo a ti.- dice Kamukura.

\- Vaya, no sé si eres amable o un persona que se aburre rápidamente.- dice con sarcasmo Hinata

\- Bueno, yo prefiero la opción n°2. Pero, te dejare un regalo.- dice Kamukura.

\- ¿Un regalo?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Míralo por ti mismo.- dice Kamukura, mientras entregaba un orbe de energía dorado a Hinata.

Hinata aceptando mirar el regalo, toma el orbe. Ahí ve algo que le sorprende. Ahí estaba la forma Awakening que utilizo en la última clase de juicio contra Enoshima Junko.

\- Pero esto es…

\- Así es, es tu forma Awakening, la forma que obtuviste gracias Nanami Chiaki.- dice Kamukura.

\- Pero, ¿como la obtuviste?- dice Hinata.

\- Fácil, yo soy tu, tu eres yo.- dice Kamukura mientras ponía una cara de aburrido.- Así que cuando estabas en el ultimo juicio, yo tome tu forma Awakening para poder preservarla. Además le di algunas mejoras.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Le di mis talentos.-dice Kamukura- Esto es en caso de que necesites ayuda.

\- (Suspiro) Vaya, te dije que no necesito tus talentos.- dice Hinata.

\- Pero si no utilizas esto, capaz que yo te vaya controlar de nuevo. Eso sí, va ser involuntario.- dice Kamukura con voz muy despreocupada.

\- … Mejor me quedo con esto.- dice Hinata con múltiples gotas en su cabeza.

\- Si, por si acaso el camino al recuerdo es por allá.- dice Kamukura señalando el camino.

\- Ehhh, muchas ¿gracias?- dice con duda Hinata.

\- No hay de qué.- dice Kamukura.

\- Adiós, nos vemos luego.- dice Hinata.

\- Bye Bye.- se despide Kamukura antes de desaparecer.

Llegando al lugar que señalo Kamukura, encontró el recuerdo y lo vio. Vio 2 cabezas de osos de peluche, uno era blanco y el otro era negro. Eran Kurokuma y Shirokuma, o los restos que quedaban. Después como vio como atravesaba las cabezas para conseguir las placas madres de las dos cabezas para después llevárselas. Después vio como unía los datos que tenían las dos cabezas para crear un programa. Reconoció ese programa… mejor dicho, reconoció a la IA. Era el Alter Ego de Enoshima Junko.

Volviendo a la realidad… en 3… 2… 1… adiós mente de Hinata, te veremos deduciendo y recordando cosas, y no vamos meternos en tus fantasías sexuales (o tal vez si, jejejeje).

\- Fui yo…- dice Hinata

\- Eh, ¿de qué...?- alcanza decir Akane

\- Fui yo quien trajo a la IA de Enoshima Junko.- dice Hinata con una mirada pérdida.

\- Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto, cierto? ¿Hinata? ¿Naegi-san? ¿Kirigiri-san? ¿Togami-san?- dice Souda con una voz que parecía romperse.

\- Lo siento, pero eso es cierto.- dice Togami.

Solo se escucho el silencio.

\- Nosotros sabíamos del problema desde que llego Kamukura, pero igual pasó entre nuestra seguridad y metió la IA de Enoshima Junko al NWP.- dice Kirigiri.

Todos escucharon eso. Hinata se estaba despreciando así mismo, pero lo único que hacía era lamentarse.

\- Pero, ¿ya cambiaron su decisión de arreglar lo destruido?- pregunta Sophia, quien mediante la pantalla se comunicaba.

\- Sophia-san…- dice Hinata.

\- Es cierto, no podemos rendirnos ahora.- dice Sonia.

\- No mientras la vida de nuestros compañeros fuera puesta en peligro.- dice Kuzuryuu.

\- Además, tengo que recuperar a un buen amigo a fin de cuentas.- dice Akane.

\- Por eso, debemos avanzar.- dice Souda.

\- Chicos…-dice Hinata. Las palabras de sus amigos hicieron que hubiera infundido coraje en Hinata de nuevo. Con confiaza y mientras se transforma en su forma Awakening, dice.- Gracias, ahora me siento mejor. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hinata-kun…- dice Naegi.

\- ¿Qué es esa forma?- pregunta Sophia con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Esto?, es mi forma Awakening.- dice tranquilamente Hinata.

\- WOW, es genial. Te ves como si fueras de un anime de pelea o tipo Shonen.- dice Sophia mientras brincaba de la emoción.

Todos se rieron de forma que todos se tranquilizaron con la supuesta comparación. Cuando todos se terminaron de reír, volvieron a hablar sobre la misión.

\- Bueno, como dije, su misión será buscar a tres asociados de FF y ayudarles a derrotar al enemigo.-dice Sophia.

\- ¿Tres asociados?- pregunta Akane.

\- Si, a Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Toko y a una persona que no dijo su verdadero nombre pero se hace llamar Neko.- dice Sophia.

\- Naegi Komaru… Komaru… ¿Naegi?- dice Hinata.

\- Si, es mi hermana, ¿la conoces?- pregunta Naegi.

\- Si, fue mi compañera cuando estaba en primaria.- dice Hinata

\- Ahhh, entiendo.- dice Naegi.

\- Por si acaso, ¿Quién es Fukawa Toko-san?- pregunta Sonia.

\- Es una de las compañeras de Naegi-san, Kigiriri-san y de Togami-san. Además es la reconocida asesina Genocider Sho.- dice Sophia.

Solo decir Genocider Sho, hizo que Sonia casi enloqueciera, pero conocerla en persona, hizo que gritara y se desmayara. Pasado un tiempo, ella se despertó para escuchar a la última persona asociada.

\- Neko-chan es una mujer pero no sabemos las características exactas de ella. Normalmente se cubre todo el cuerpo y cara para no ser descubierta. También usa un artefacto para cambiar su voz. Pero ella nos ha ayudado con las comunicaciones y espionaje a partir de la catástrofe ocurrida en Towa City.- dice Sophia.

\- Mmmm, pero, ¿Cómo la ayudaremos si no sabemos donde esta ni cómo es?- pregunta Souda.

\- Ella dijo que iba poner un punto de reunión.- dice Togami.

\- Si, nos dijo que cuando lleguemos a Towa City nos va a avisar.- dice Kirigiri.

\- Entiendo.- dice Souda.

\- Bueno, mejor empecemos a asignar papeles.- dice Sophia.

\- ¿Papeles?- preguntan todos.

\- Si, basados en sus características, podemos asignarles papeles de acuerdo a sus habilidades.- dice Sophia con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia (Como la que tenia Ibuki, ya saben la Ultimate Musician).- Bien, Hajime-san, Owari-san y Kuzuryuu-san van a ir primero a Towa City, y Souda-san y Nee-san (Hermana mayor en japonés) van ayudar primero aquí y después van a ir Towa City.

\- ¿Por qué yo y Souda-kun vamos a quedarnos aquí?- pregunta Sonia.

\- Porque Souda-san y tu pueden ayudarnos con el armamento que vamos usar en Towa City.- aclara Sophia.

\- Espere un momento, ¿contra qué nos enfrentamos?- pregunta Souda.

\- Después de la reunión les digo contra que nos enfrentamos.- dice Sophia.- Para terminar de aclarar, Owari-san fue elegida para ir primero gracias a sus grandes habilidades físicas, Kuzuryuu-san por sus habilidades como Ganster y Hajime-san por sus talentos obtenidos y su gran capacidad de liderazgo.

\- Vaya, eso es increíble.- dice Akane.

\- Si, por es mi hermana.- dice Sonia.

\- Bueno, termino la reunión,- dice Sophia.- por favor quédense aquí, Souda-san y Nee-san.

\- OK- dicen los dos.

Después de terminada la reunión, Hinata, Akane y Kuzuryuu salieron al exterior para ver que estaban en la misma isla Jabberwock, pero esta vez era la realidad.

\- Oigan, chicos.- dice Naegi.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naegi-san?- pregunta Hinata.

\- ¿Pueden venir un momento conmigo?- pregunta Naegi.

\- ¿Adonde iremos?- pregunta Akane quien extrañamente parece que tiene poderes para poder aparecer comida de la nada, ya que ella tenía en su mano una pierna de pollo.

\- Al hospital, quiero mostrarles algo.- dice Naegi.

Dicho y hecho, van al hospital de la tercera isla, pero esta vez estaba más modernizado y con personal adentro del Hospital. Naegi los lleva hasta la puerta de una sala que parecía la más grande de todas. Naegi se veía preocupado, o mejor dicho, su ahoge estaba tenso.

\- Prepárense, esto puede ser algo feo.- dice Naegi mientras abría la puerta.

Todos tragaron saliva para poder ver qué pasaba adentro. Lo que vieron fueron a los 10 estudiantes en estado de coma. Vieron al impostor de Byakuya Togami con una apariencia más rara todavía: era igual a Kuzuryuu en su peinado y en su cicatriz. Despues vieron a Mioda Ibuki, quien mantenía los dos grandes cuernos de pelo, pero su peinado cambio por uno más corto con dos mechones a los lados que parecían unos colmillos. Hanamura Teruteru se veía más flaco pero su peinado y la forma de su cara (que igual había enflaquecido) se mantenían. Saionji Hiyoko se veía igual que cuando la vieron en el papel de periódico. Mahiru Kozumi tenía el mismo peinado pero un poco más largo y con algunos mechones negros. Además se veía que una oreja cortada. Tsumiki Mikan se veía casi exactamente igual, excepto por unos mechones coloridos. Tanaka Gundham ahora tenía un peinado emo pero con la típica línea gris que atraviesa su pelo. Pekoyama Peko tenía el pelo más corto y amarrado en una coleta. Además tenía el ojo izquierdo con un parche en forma de Monokuma. Nidai Nekomaru estaba con el pelo con algunas de líneas de calvicie en forma de rayo. Además tenía tres cicatrices en la mejilla derecha. Y finalmente, Komaeda Nagito (Griten fangirls, ya dije el nombre completo), quien no cambio nada.

\- ¿Por qué dijo que teníamos que prepararnos?- pregunta Kuzuryuu.

\- Esperen un momento, no será porque…- dice Hinata- vi algo extraño en Komaeda.

\- Exacto, es por eso.- confirma Naegi.

\- ¿Qué cosa es extraña?, además de su típico pelo que no cambio.- dice Akane.

\- Miren su mano izquierda.- dice Naegi.

Todos fueron para ver la mano izquierda de Komaeda. Lo que vieron fue la mano de una mujer conectada al brazo de Komaeda.

\- Pero que mier…- dice Kuzuryuu

\- Ahora revisen al impostor, a Mioda, a Tsumiki y a Tanaka.- dice Naegi.

Dicho y hecho (Esta será mi frase para todo XD), revisan a los mencionados. El impostor tenía las dos orejas, Mioda tenía una pierna, Tsumiki tenía el brazo derecho y Tanaka tenía un ojo de la mujer.

\- ¿De quién son estas partes del cuerpo?- pregunta Akane.

\- De la persona más odiosa, de Enoshima Junko.- dice Naegi

\- Pero, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Porque ellos son los más grandes seguidores de Enoshima Junko.- dice Naegi

\- ¿Hay alguien más además de ellos?- pregunta Kuzuryuu

\- No, ellos son los únicos.- dice Naegi.

\- ¿También nos reviso a nosotros?- pregunta Akane mientras comía un filete de pescado frito.

\- Si, y no encontramos nada.- dice Naegi un poco aliviado.

\- Creo que esta será la última pregunta.- dice Hinata.- ¿Cuándo despertaran?

\- No lo sé, existe la posibilidad que despierten en cualquier momento o que duerman para siempre.- dice Naegi preocupado.

\- Eso es algo desconcertante.- dice Kuzuryuu

\- Si, pero solo tenemos que confiar.- dice Naegi

\- Eso creo.- dice Hinata.

\- Oye Hinata.- dice Naegi.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naegi-san?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Cuando… estés en la misión, no te dejes llevar.- dice Naegi con preocupación.

\- En… Entiendo.- afirma con duda Hinata.

Un rato después, el grupo llego a la isla principal donde se separaron de Naegi. También el grupo se separo para poder disfrutar de la isla por separado. Akane se fue al restaurante, Kuzuryuu fue a la casa de la playa y Hinata estaba en parque de diversiones paseando solo. El parque de diversiones ya no funcionaba, ya que muchas personas estaban dentro resguardada del apocalipsis causado por Enoshima Junko. Hinata solo veía muchas personas que intentaban motivarse y divertirse, pero era algo difícil para ellos. El único donde no había personas era en la montaña rusa (está más que claro que nadie puede vivir dentro de los asientos de la montaña rusa… ¿o sí?).

\- Si esto no estuviera sin funcionar, sería divertido.- dice Hinata.

\- Creo que tienes razón.- dice una mujer de 30 años con dos niños. Ella era una mujer de una estatura parecida a de Hinata. Tenía el pelo corto, de color castaño. Un niño tenía el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros. El otro tenía el pelo más oscuro, y era mas habría aparecido de la nada.- Oh, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Shiranui Mei, y estos son mis hijos, Satoru y Kyo.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor.- dicen al unisonó los niños.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Hajime Hinata.- dice nuestro protagonista indiscutido.

\- Así que, Hajime-kun.- dice Mei.- ¿Tú perteneces a FF?

\- Si, me uní hace relativamente poco.- dice Hinata.

\- Siendo tan joven, ya batallas con fuerzas que podrían destruir el mundo.- dice Mei con preocupación.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto, pero yo lo hago para reparar lo que destruí.- dice Hinata.

\- ¿Lo que destruiste? ¿Acaso tú eras parte de…?- pregunta Mei desconcertada.

\- Si, yo era de UD.- dice un triste Hinata.- Pero yo quiero cambiar, yo quiero limpiar todo el mal que provoque, incluso si tengo que morir.

\- …Eso es maravilloso.- dice Mei con una lagrima.

\- Shiranui-san, ¿está bien?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solamente tengo… una confusión de emociones.- dice Mei.

\- ¿Una confusión de emociones?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Si, es que estoy enojada por conocer a alguien de UD, estoy triste por conocer un joven que va batallar y estoy alegre por conocer a alguien que quiere cambiar.

\- Entiendo.- dice Hinata con una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, gracias por hablar conmigo.- dice Mei- Tengo que irme, mi esposo me está esperando. Niños, digan adiós al señor Hajime.

\- Hasta luego, Hajime-san.- dicen los niños.

\- Hasta luego, niños.- responde Hinata.

\- Suerte en tu futuro, Hajime-kun.- dice Mei.

\- Muchas gracias, Shiranui-san.- dice Hinata.

Después de la despedida, Hinata quedo solo. Quedo solo, mirando la inactiva montaña rusa. Hasta que alguien hablo.

\- Vaya que sorpresa, no esperaba que tuviera una convicción tan fuerte.- dice una voz femenina. Era un poco delicada la voz, pero no mostraba signos de debilidad.

\- Te lo dije, confía en mis poderes espirituales.- dice una voz masculina. Casi parecía una voz chistosa, tenía un tono un poco particular.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que crea en tus poderes espirituales, que solo tienen una posibilidad de 30%?

\- Oye, pero es algo.

Hinata sabía que hablaban de él. Él ya no se podía sorprender, pero era algo incomodo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea algo rara (Para ser verdad ni siquiera yo se que tiene en mente).

\- Oigan, si salen de ahí, les daré una donut.- dice Hinata mientras sacaba una donut que se habría guardado.

\- ¡ESA DONUT ES MIAAA!- dice la voz femenina. De repente aparece una chica que tenía el pelo elevado de una forma rara, como si fuera una gota de agua. Era morena. Llevaba un traje parecido al de Kirigiri, solamente cambiaba que en vez de falda, llevaba unos pantaloncillos oscuros. Apareció como un gato.

\- ¡Tch! Otra vez no…- dice la voz masculina. Salió de una forma tranquila de su escondite. Tenía el pelo tomado, pero eso no importaba para poder mostrar sus rastras que tenía en forma de un sol. Era un chico moreno, un poco más alto que Hinata. Llevaba un traje de FF pero no traía corbata, tenía todo desordenado y su chaqueta la tenia sobrepuesta.

Solo fue en un momento (Vamos hacerlo con efectos Matrix). Hinata solo vio como alguien saltaba hacia él y tomaba la donut. Pero también vio que la persona cayó encima de él, botándolo también a él. Justamente la persona era mujer, así que, Hinata quedo debajo de su pecho. Hinata estaba sonrojado (Maldito suertudo) y su ahoge estaba apuntando hacia arriba.

\- ¡BIEN, LA DONUT ES MIA! Mas encima, caí sobre algo suave.- dice mientras eleva la donut.

\- No algo, alguien Asahina-chi.- dice el hombre.

\- Si, ¿podrías salir de encima, por favor?- dice Hinata sonrojado (Solo espera te voy a hacer…) (Apagando pensamientos del narrador).

\- Sí, claro, lo siento.- dice la mujer mientras se paraba.

Ahora Hinata estaba parado enfrente de las 2 personas. Aun buscaba una explicación para lo que habría pasado (Yo me pregunto cómo obtuvo esa donut), pero mejor era preguntar sus nombres.

\- Así que, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta Hinata.

\- Yo me llamo Asahina Aoi.- dice la mujer.

\- Y yo soy Hagakure Yasuhiro, es un gusto conocerte Hajime-chi.- dice el hombre.

\- Esperen, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Acaso me estuvieron espiando todo el rato?- pregunta Hajime.

Justo un golpe de ironía cae sobre los 2. Fue tan acertado que dio miedo.

\- Jajaja, acaso, ¿eres un adivino?- pregunta Hagakure mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Eso comprueba mis sospechas. Por si acaso, ¿Por qué me espiaban?

\- Queriamos corroborar una cosa.- dice Asahina.

\- Aha, bueno ya que la corroboraron, yo me voy de aquí.- dice Hinata.

\- Espera Hajime-chi, tenemos información sobre la misión.- dice Hagakure.

\- Mi misión es ayudar a 3 personas que están en Towa City.- dice Hinata con absoluta confianza.

\- Si, eso es, pero ¿sabes contra que te enfrentas?- pregunta Asahina.

Esa pregunta dejo con dudas a Hinata. Claramente sabia que tenia ayudar a 3 personas, pero no sabía contra que se enfrentaba. Justo cuando iba a preguntar, suena un celular.

\- Espera.- dice Hagakure- Hola, aquí esta Hagakure. Si. Si. Aha. Entiendo voy hacia allá.- dice mientras hablaba por celular.- Tenemos que irnos, Asahina-chi. Tenemos que volver al HQ.

\- ¿En serio? Apenas habríamos llegado aquí.- dice Asahina mientras ponía una cara enojada.- Bueno igual, hasta luego Hajime-kun.

\- Esperen, diganme contra que me enfrento.- dice Hinata, pero los 2 ya se habrían alejado corriendo al puerto.- Rayos, eso me dejo con varias dudas. Pero después le pregunto a Naegi-san.

\- El lugar donde esta Souda y Sonia-

\- Hinata-kun estará muy enojado- dice Sonia con una sonrisa histérica.

\- Asi es.- dice Souda con la misma sonrisa (Esperen, que tan jodid…. Oh ya entendí)

Justamente en la pantalla donde se estaban comunicando con Sophia, aparecía un video donde mostraba la figura de un oso con un ojo rojo en forma de rayo.

 **Bien, ya termine con este maldito capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Como prometí, voy hacer un omake, y va hacer de su psicópata basura favorito, o sea, Komaeda.**

 **La mente de Komaeda**

 **En los sueños de Komaeda, él le gustaba hacer cosas raras, bastantes raras. (Busquen So Happy Together de Tutles, escúchenla mientras leen.)**

 **Komaeda saltaba feliz en jardín donde estaban todos los Ultimates, y los alababa, los besaba y muchas cosas más.**

 **De repente, aparece Hinata en un resplandor dorado e iba hacia Komaeda con un ramo de flores. De repente, Hinata dice algo mientras se acercaba a Komaeda.**

 **\- Komaeda, yo te a…**

 **En el mundo real.**

 **Un dormido Komaeda estaba balbuceando entre sueños.**

 **\- Hinata-kun… Hinata-kun… Hinata-kun…**

 **\- Que raro es este niño.- dice una enfermera.**

 **\- Si, no sé porque lo quieren vivo- dice otra enfermera.**

 **Nunca voy escribir un omake como este de nuevo. Bueno esto es todo.**


End file.
